User talk:Snowy Longname
--LordTBT Talk! 01:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) hi from Songflower :) Hi person who I know who you are, welcome to the Redwall Wiki!! (Finally ....) Anyway since you asked me to do this today at lunch (mwahahahahahahaha), can I use your character in my fan fic? And can you help me out on it (pleeeeeeaaaaaase)? Which I finally have ideas on .... how is Robin Fortunehawk as a name for the fox? It will probably get edited this weekend. Also please make yourself a picture and a decent signature!! http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sambrook_the_otter/Signature If I did that right that 1 link is a good place to figure out how to make a signature. Wow this is getting long. So ... bye!! :) --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 23:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Snowy! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 01:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Welcome To REdwall Wiki! Welcome! I'm an otter named Segalia Riverstorm. I'm an archer! I hope you have a great time here! I do! Welcome again-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 07:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) hi Snowy so ..... umm .... about your fan fiction: good, suspenseful, but still moving really fast, could be more detail, and that was an easy prophecy. i couldn't comment right on it because my iPod was being annoying little sister is trying 2 kill me now so bye --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 13:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello. I have FINALLY sorted out my signature. I have mentioned this, but PLEASE, don't put comments on my fanfic here. I actually really like it when all of my comments are in the same place. And yes Songflower, I know my prophesy is terrible, but it's the best I can do, and it is not as obvious to the redwallers, so I count it as a partial success (of course, this is only because they don't know Snowy but...) --Snowy Longname Hello! 23:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) tv show vents = <33333 Thank you very much for the vents about the Redwall TV Show!!! It is so annoying that it and its makers deserve the deepest pits of Hades in the Underworld!!!!!! I'll have to make a new section for that on my user page too. :) You forgot the one about how Matthias's war cry isn't "I AM THAT IS", it is "REDWAAAAAALL!!" and the sword of Martin doesn't have I Am That Is written on it. And maybe you should put in something promoting Redwall the Abridged Series (hint hint) To send updates, just post "UPDATE!!!" on whoever's talk page and put in a link to your fan fiction. --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 16:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Redwall TV Series vents Ok Songflower, did as you asked, apart from Redwall the Abridged series, because YOU HAVE THAT ON YOUR USERPAGE! Glad to see I've inspired you to do some vents as well Tell me if I missed anything (for the vents) Snowy Longname Hello! 17:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I had those before you did this. :) And just because I have a Redwall Abridged Series link doesn't mean you shouldn't have one. AND I SAID THAT YOU SHOULD PUT ON A LINK TO YOUR VIDEO!!!!! Or I will do it for you ... mwahahaha . . . --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 03:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) It's on your channel, so I don't NEED to post a link --Snowy Longname Hello! 14:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Update on Think of Me -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) update at last!!!!! I finally updated Vengeance ... hope you're happy. :) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 16:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi again. ummm...umm...oh yeah! I was just looking on yore page and i saw that you were reading swiftly tilting planet. thats a good series. I think i've already mentioned i have a white/gray cat with blue eyes named snowy. um...u do know that you can answer a beast on their talk page? um.. dats bout it! You seem interessant! bye-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 16:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Segalia! I think that Madeline L'Engle books are the BEST, that's why I lent Snowy all my copies. ;) Charles Wallace saves the world! Wahoo!!! --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 23:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Ansering two people here... Segalia, I also think it's a good series, but I always seem reluctant to start reading, which is VERY ANNOYING, but I finally got to reading An Acceptable Time. Songflower, I am happy, but needs more Songflower/Maryah. Also, we already know you're a Percy Jackson fan... but... ADVERTISING IT!?!?!?! I like the idea (but I need my current signature to avoid questions on my name : (...) --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 23:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Update ToM -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 18:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 23:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Cool! You like it? I'm glad. Who's your favorite character? I'll add you to my update list if you want. Talk to ya later. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 05:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) reply to Lyth um... 4 the favorite charecter... I don't know, either Lyth or the Pine marten (I am a gray charecter FANATIC) yes, i would LOVE to be updated, thanks for asking! --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 05:29, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 22:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Update On ''The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 23:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) update!!!!!!! YAYZ I finally update!!!!! (on Vengeance) It's a long one too. P.S. Guess who the voice is and guess who the otter is. xD --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 17:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I didn't know I made that mistake on my fanfic, I fixed it now thank you, oh and happy new year!--Penglens Who needs logic? 02:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) update on Vengeance (again! yay!). --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 14:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey You want updates for my other fanfic? The section for On the Knife's Edge is closer to the top of my talk page. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 23:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks! this one you don't need to! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 14:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Story update Hey mate, just added another chapter to my fanfic. Check it out and lemme know what you think. --Akash.B 20:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) hmph. yeah right. but i'm glad you like 'em. :) Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 19:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for signin me friends list thingummy!!:D Yeah Airman is like my second favorite book, I hope the author makes a sequel, Thanks again!! Sister Armel 20:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Finish of Chapter 4 on On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Video I saw your "other projects section" on your user page.... have you been reading my comments on your video? Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 04:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Kool! You going to put Tam farther up? Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On, "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel 18:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Redwall's Hero-----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 01:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Cobona's Mission. Finished Episode One. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 15:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) here's Dunno! :D you like?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 18:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on my fanfic Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 01:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sig Test All tests for my sig will go here... think of it as my unoffical sig gallary :) Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 19:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior"